Wraak
by Indontknow
Summary: Allison Garden is een meisje van 17 jaar en leeft samen met haar tweelingbroer op straat in district 8. Haar broer doet mee aan de 38ste hongerspelen en eindigt als 2de. Allison weet zich geen raad meer. Als de winnaar van de 38ste spelen een bezoek brengt aan district 8 weet ze opeens wat haar te doen staat: Wraak nemen voor haar broer.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Lachend rende ik naar het plein van district 8 toe terwijl mijn broer met een brede grijns achter me aan rende. Het regende pijpenstelen. Iets wat ik altijd wel leuk had gevonden aan het weer.

Het was nog erg vroeg in de morgen en het plein dat betegeld was met witte stenen en omringd was door saaie grijze gebouwen lag er maar kalmpjes bij.

Het stadhuis stond aan het hoofd van de gebouwen die een u vormde op het plein. Het stadhuis zelf was grijs net zoals de omringende gebouwen. Vele ouderen van het district die nog voor de tijd van het Capitool hadden geleefd zeiden dat het stadhuis erg op een Romeins gebouw leek. Wat Romeins ook mocht zijn, het stadhuis was grijs en saai dus Romeins was vast niet mooi. De ingang van het stadhuis had een groot afdak die ondersteund werd door ronde pilaren. Het stadhuis zelf was symmetrisch waardoor het gebouw er nog saaier uit zag dan het eigenlijk al was.

Vlug rende ik naar de ingang toe om te schuilen voor de regen. Terwijl ik hijgend onder het afdak stond voelde ik aan alle kanten dat er druppels van me afvielen. Met een heel irriterend geluid vielen ze op de grond. Achter mij hoorde ik het zuigende geluid van de voetstappen van mijn broer. lachend zei hij: " Ik haat regen".

Ik lachte terug. Natuurlijk haatte hij regen. Iedereen haatte het, behalve ik. Maar ik was altijd al anders geweest dan de rest.

Ik keek naar het gezicht van mijn broer. Los van ons uiterlijk leken wij tweeën helemaal niet op elkaar. We waren allebei vrij lang, hadden bruine stijle haren en blauwe ogen. Mijn haar was natuurlijk wel wat langer dan dat van hem.

Onze karakters daarentegen verschilden heel erg. Mijn broer Dylan die altijd opgewekt en vrolijk was kon je eigenlijk met geen mogelijkheid verdrietig of boos maken. Dat gold niet voor mij

Ik lachte bijna nooit. Ik toonde altijd hetzelfde gezicht. Uitdrukkingloos. Zelfs als ik boos of verdrietig was. Ik nam ook alles heel serieus op en kon nooit lachen om een grapje. Nou, bijna nooit dan. Mijn broer was zo wat de enige die mij aan het lachen kon krijgen. En geloof me, hij kon dat heel goed.

Het feit dat ik niet vaak mijn emoties toonde lag niet aan mijn verleden. Integendeel ik had eigenlijk een best goede jeugd gehad. Mijn moeder had mijn broer en mij een paar dagen na onze geboorte achtergelaten bij een oude vrouw in district 8. Haar naam was Thilde. ze was een van de aardigste vrouwen in het district en stond dan ook altijd klaar om een pootje uit te steken voor anderen. Ze was erg mager en had altijd van die lach rimpeltjes om haar ogen, zelfs als ze boos was.

Thilde leerde ons al vroeg hoe we zelf kleren moesten maken. Hoe we van katoenbollen lappen stof konden maken en we leerden ook koken van haar. Maar helaas toen mijn broer en ik negen waren geworden stierf Thilde aan ouderdom en waren we noodgedwongen op straat gaan leven. We leerden sinds die tijd om ons zelf te verdedigen en om te overleven . Ik zou het zelf niet beschouwen als een vervelende jeugd, ook al klinkt het voor velen wel zo. Simpel gezegd, ik wist gewoon niet beter dan dit.

Voorzichtig haalde Dylan iets achter zijn rug vandaan en gaf het aan mij. Met grote ogen staarde ik naar het overheerlijke broodje dat hij in mijn handen had gelegd. Het was een belegen broodje. Iets wat heel duur was in district 8."Hoe kom je hieraan?" vroeg ik verbaasd. Lachend haalde hij zijn schouders op. "laten we zeggen dat ik het eerlijk heb verdiend".

We keken elkaar grijnzend aan. Natuurlijk had hij het niet eerlijk verdiend. Waarschijnlijk had hij het gewoon gestolen bij de bakker. "En hoe heb je dat dan gedaan als ik vragen mag?" vroeg ik gniffelend.  
"geloof je me niet?" stootte hij ongelovig uit.  
"Je hebt het gewoon gestolen bij de bakker is het niet?". Een beetje wantrouwig keek ik hem aan, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "John had toevallig wat extra mankracht nodig en ik zei dat ik hem wel wilde helpen in ruil voor twee broodjes" legde hij uit.

John was de bakker van district 8. Een vetklep die mensen uit het district vaak verleidde met zijn overheerlijke lekkernijen. Het bakkershuis lag aan het plein waar het stadhuis stond en dus kwamen er ook veel mensen langs. Het bakkershuis zelf was erg klein en ik vroeg me dus ook elke keer af hoe John zichzelf door de winkel kon voortbewegen.

Snel nam ik een hap van het belegen broodje. Het was verrukkelijk.  
Het broodje was lekker hard aan de buitenkant en zacht van binnen. De sla en tomaten voelde fris aan in je mond en de ham die ertussen zat liet je watertanden. Met tevreden gezichten zaten we van onze broodjes te eten. Toen merkte ik dat Dylan wel erg stil was. Stiller dan normaal.

"Is er iets aan de hand Dylan?" vroeg ik met volle mond. Dylan zei niks en staarde naar zijn broodje.  
"Dylan!" riep ik in zijn oor en Dylan schrok op uit zijn gedachten.  
"Jeetje je hoeft niet in mijn oor te schreeuwen" riep hij geïrriteerd terug.  
"Wat is er?" ik staarde hem aan. Dylan werd weer stil en wendde zijn blik van me af. "Dylan?"  
nu begon ik echt ongerust te worden.

Het was weer een tijdje stil toen Dylan opeens zei: "Ik wil mezelf aanbieden voor de hongerspelen". Geschrokken keek ik hem aan. "Wat zeg je nou?".  
"Je hoort me goed Allison, ik wil mezelf aanbieden voor de hongerspelen". Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven. Dylan wilde meedoen aan de hongerspelen? woedend gaf ik hem een klap op zijn rug.  
"Au! Waar is dat goed voor?". Boos keek hij mijn kant op terwijl hij over zijn rug wreef. "Ben je helemaal betoeterd!" riep ik woedend in zijn gezicht terwijl stukjes brood op zijn gezicht spetterden.

Op zijn dooie gemak veegde Dylan zijn gezicht af aan zijn mouw terwijl hij doodserieus keek.  
Weer zei hij een hele tijd niks en langzaamaan begon ik mijn geduld te verliezen.  
"Waarom?" zei ik met ingehouden woede tegen hem. Langzaam keek Dylan mij aan. In zijn ogen was verdriet te lezen.

"Ben jij het ook niet zat om op straat te leven?" vroeg hij terwijl hij mij aanstaarde.  
Waar kwam die vraag opeens vandaan? We leefden nu al bijna negen jaar op straat en nu zou hij zich plotseling zorgen gaan maken om deze kwestie? Had John hem soms met zijn deegroller op het hoofd geslagen? Ik wist het niet, dus formuleerde ik mijn antwoord zorgvuldig.

" Soms, maar zolang ik met jou ben maakt het mij niet uit' antwoordde ik terug.  
"Nou, ik ben het zat" zei hij.  
Ik begreep het niet helemaal. We konden nog maar 2 jaar met de hongerspelen meedoen en we deden nooit mee aan de boete omdat toch niemand ons dwong er naartoe te gaan. We stonden immers niet geregistreerd in het register van het Capitool.

We keken elkaar aan voor een korte tijd zonder een emotie te tonen.  
"Allison snap je het dan niet? Ik wil niet meer op straat leven" vertelde hij wanhopig. Inderdaad ik snapte het niet. "Allison kun je het voorstellen?" Dylan pakte mijn schouder vast.  
"Als ik win kunnen we eindelijk in een fatsoenlijk bed slapen. We kunnen zoveel eten als we willen zonder dat we hoeven te stelen of ervoor te werken. We zullen rijk zijn! Lijkt je dat niet fantastisch?!".

Weer keken we elkaar aan. Uiteindelijk schudde ik mijn hoofd.  
"Maar dadelijk kom je niet meer terug! Denk je dat ik dan nog verder kan leven?" vroeg ik. Even verduisterde Dylan's gezicht. Natuurlijk had hij hier over nagedacht, maar dat hield hem niet tegen.  
"Toe Allison! Laat me gaan! Ik beloof dat ik terug kom!" En dat was nou juist waar ik het meest bang voor was. Het scenario dat hij niet terug kwam. Het scenario waarin ik alleen achter bleef.

Ik kon er wel over piekeren, maar het had toch geen nut. Ik wist dat ik Dylan niet op andere gedachten kon brengen. Als hij eenmaal een idee in zijn hoofd had liet hij het ook niet meer gaan.  
"Dylan ik…". Ik dacht zo veel, misschien wel te veel, maar kon maar nier uit mijn woorden komen.

"Allison, alsjeblieft, we kunnen eindelijk een beter leven leiden" zei hij terwijl hij me met verdrietige ogen aankeek. Ik zuchtte. Het was inderdaad een bevredigende gedachte om weer eens in een fatsoenlijk bed te slapen. "Goed dan" zei ik voorzichtig.  
"Yes!" vrolijk begon Dylan me te omhelzen en te zoenen waardoor mijn overheerlijke broodje op de grond viel. "Je bent de liefste zus die er is!".

"Ik zweer je dat als je niet terug komt, dat ik je daarboven dan net zo lang achterna zal zitten totdat je schreeuwt als een speenvarken." zei ik terwijl ik hem boos aankeek, maar mijn broers geluk kon niet meer op en hij begon vrolijk te dansen. Alsof het zo leuk was om mee te doen aan de hongerspelen. Dylan pakte mijn hand en vrolijk begon ik met hem mee te dansen

Dat was twee weken geleden.

**Yeeh! :D Mijn eerste verhaal heb ik er eindelijk op staan!**

**Met veel dank aan XxwhitechocolatexX die me veel tips heeft gegeven en met me mee heeft gedacht :) en nog veel dank aan serenetie-ishida die mijn Beta wilde zijn en me ook super veel tips heeft gegeven**

**Ik weet dat ik nog veel meer moet oefenen met mijn schrijfstijl en dat ik nog niet zo van die lange hoofdstukken schrijf. **

**Maar ik hoop dat jullie er wat van vinden en geef me alsjeblieft heel veel tips zodat ik daar veel gebruik van kan maken**

**xxx Indontknow **


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Een witte speer, geschreeuw en een kanon schot. Dat zijn de eerste drie dingen die in me opkomen als ik weer terug denk aan die verschrikkelijk dag. Het was een warme dag zoals ik me nog goed kan herinneren. Ik was meteen na mijn tijdelijk werk naar het grote plein gesneld om Dylan aan te moedigen, hij hoorde bij de laatste drie.

De Arena waar de 38ste Hongerspelen zich afspeelde was totaal anders dan iedereen had verwacht. De hele Arena was gevuld met bomen van wel tien meter hoog waar je gemakkelijk in kon klimmen. De meeste tributen die niet fatsoenlijk in een boom konden klimmen, bewogen zich voort op de grond. Mijn broer en een paar anderen hadden daar slim gebruik van gemaakt. Het was namelijk een koud kunstje om iemand vanuit de bomen in een hinderlaag te lokken, met deze strategie was Dylan bij de laatste drie gekomen.

Gejuich steeg over het plein toen Dylan een meisje uit District 1 doorkliefde met zijn stalen zwaard. Haar prachtige haar die bijna heel de spelen zijn mooie blonde kleur had behouden, kleurde rood van haar eigen bloed. Triomfantelijk sprong ik op en neer, Dylan had de meest gevreesde tribuut van de spelen vermoord . Trots vervulde me toen ik zijn opgeluchte gezicht zag. En dan te bedenken dat ik nog twee weken geleden bang was dat hij niet ver zou komen.

Dylan was namelijk in de rangorde als 22ste aangewezen. Ik had toen de dagen voor de spelen het zo benauwd gehad, dat ik bijna naar het Capitool was gerend om Dylan mee terug te nemen naar huis. Maar algauw besefte ik dat het helemaal niet nodig was geweest. Meteen na het startsein van de spelen had Dylan al twee tributen gedood. Daarna was Dylan in de bomen geklommen en had de mensen vanuit de lucht geterroriseerd.

Iedereen op het plein was er al zo heimelijk van overtuigd dat Dylan zou gaan winnen, dat we al begonnen feest te vieren. Lachend viel ik een jongen om de hals met rode haren die ik niet eens kende,de stemming was niet meer weg te slaan

Maar helaas duurde dat niet voor lang. Achter hem stond een onhandige jongen van district 5 met een glanzende witte speer in zijn handen. Dylan die nog na stond te hijgen van het gevecht met het meisje uit District 1 had niks in de gaten. En toen gooide de jongen de speer.

Mijn hart stond stil. Ik zag hoe de glanzende witte speer zich een baan wende recht naar de rug van mijn broer. Tjak! Het geluid van de speer die dwars door mijn broer heen ging galmde over het plein heen. En daar stond ik dan. Net nog vol trots en met hoop dat mijn broer de Hongerspelen zou winnen, maar plotseling was het verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon.

Even later klonk het kanon schot. Alsof de schoolbel net was gegaan begonnen overal mensen om me heen te schreeuwen, te huilen of spontaan te praten. Het was een en al chaos. Nog nooit was een jongen van district 8 zo dicht in de buurt geweest van de overwinning, maar natuurlijk eindigde hij als tweede.

Al die gedachten gingen rakelings langs me heen, maar ik voelde niks. Mijn hoofd was totaal leeg. Mijn broer die net nog opgelucht op het scherm had gestaan was er niet meer. Hij was dood. Hij kwam nooit meer terug. Ik voelde hoe mijn lichaam langzaam koud werd en hoorde hoe het plein langzaam kalmeerde.

Allerlei verschillende ogen keken me aan alsof ze me begrepen, alsof ze nu wisten waar ik doormaakte maar ze weten helemaal niks. Zij zijn niet het enigste houvast in hun leven kwijtgeraakt. Ik wel, en dat zou ik nooit meer terug krijgen. Nu had ik helemaal niemand meer.

Rango de presentator verscheen op het scherm die lachend de winnaar van de 38ste Hongerspelen aankondigde. Rango was een man van ongeveer veertig jaar en had een witte gave huid. Zijn kleding en zijn haarstijl was dan ook elk jaar anders. Deze keer had hij een geel afro kapsel en een bijpassend geel pak dat hem heel erg liet lijken op een verdwaalde zonnebloem, echter was Rango daar niet het meest bekent om. Zijn stem was namelijk het meest beroemd in heel Panem. Niet omdat hij prachtig kon spreken , maar vanwege zijn hele hoge piepstem die altijd een octaaf omhoog schoot als hij opgewonden was.

De onhandige jongen verscheen in het beeld en hij stond met trillende benen te staren naar het lijk van mijn broer net zoals ik. Alleen stond ik niet te trillen op mijn benen. Ik stond alleen maar te staren.

De jongen met onhandige uiterlijk was zo dun dat je bijna zou denken dat er een lijk over het veld liep. Hij had stroachtig haar en groene wazige ogen. En dat zei eigenlijk al genoeg over hem. De hele Hongerspelen had hij zich koest gehouden en proberen te overleven. En nu kwam hij zomaar uit het niets en doodde mijn broer, het was te gemakkelijk.

Terwijl mijn hoofd alles weer op een rij ging zetten. Begon ik allerlei theorieën te verzinnen hoe de spelmakers de jongen hadden geholpen om te winnen. Maar het was overduidelijk, De jongen had geluk gehad en mijn broer niet.

Ik had het niet in de gaten maar zo stond ik al een hele tijd. Gewoon naar het scherm te staren zonder te bewegen of te knipperen . Langzaam en teleurgesteld stroomde de massa's mensen van het plein af. Niemand had echt zin meer om naar de inhuldiging van de winnaar te kijken. Het was toch elk jaar hetzelfde.

Ik bleef als een van de weinige staan. Ik moest en zou het tot het einde bekijken. Ik was geen lafaard en ik zou geen enkele traan vloeien voordat het voorbij was. En daar stond ik dan. Een meisje van zeventien jaar met een uitdrukkingloos gezicht te staren naar het scherm dat voor het stadhuis hing

Het was pas laat in de middag, maar ik was niet van plan om mijn te plek te verlaten. Het Capitool zond toch de hele dag en nacht uit en trouwens voor mij was er toch geen plek om naar toe te gaan. Mijn broer had zichzelf aangeboden om zo het voor elkaar te krijgen dat we eindelijk in een huis konden slapen zonder dat we de koude tegels van het district hoefde te voelen.

Zelfs na het gesprek met Dylan had ik hem nog een keer voor gek verklaard en hem zelfs uitgescholden, maar ondanks dat had ik hem toch laten gaan, wat een stomme fout van mij geweest was. Want nu was ik alleen, echt alleen. En zou ik voor altijd rondlopen met het idee dat mijn broer zich opgeofferd had voor ons , alleen maar voor een stom dak boven ons hoofd.

Opeens legde iemand een hand op mijn schouder en ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten. Vliegensvlug draaide ik me om en keek recht in de bruine bloed doorlopende ogen van Morgan, de oude man die helemaal aan de rand van het district woonde.

"Allison, ga je hier nou de hele dag staan" zei hij met enigszins verdriet in zijn stem.

Morgan was een van de weinige oudere in het District die rond de tachtig was . Alles bij hem was uitgelopen: zijn gezicht, zijn armen eigenlijk zijn hele lijf. Hij had grijze haren en een foei lelijk gebit met allerlei gele en verrotte tanden. Morgan deed dan ook altijd chagrijnig tegen mensen en bij kleine kinderen dreigde hij altijd zijn tanden te laten zien als ze niet gauw wegkwamen.

Ik staarde hem aan alsof hij zo dom was dat hij het antwoord al niet wist.

"Natuurlijk ga ik hier de hele dag staan"snauwde ik in het gezicht van Morgan. Morgan trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Je hoeft niet gemeen tegen me te doen. Ik wil alleen weten of je hier blijft staan of niet".

"Sinds wanneer bemoei jij je met mijn leven? alsof ik niet voor mezelf kan zorgen" snauw ik terwijl ik hem strak aankeek.

Ik was woedend, meestal zou ik gewoon geen emotie tonen en stilletjes in mijn hoofd erover nadenken. Het was niet de bedoeling geweest om zo tegen Morgan te praten, maar ik kon Morgan zich niet zomaar met mijn leven gaan bemoeien.

Nog steeds stonden Morgan en ik tegenover elkaar. We zeiden niks, maar keken elkaar gewoon aan. Uiteindelijk zuchtte Morgan en zei " Misschien heb je wel gelijk, ik moet me niet met jouw leven bemoeien." ik knikte en wende me weer naar het scherm.

"Maar je moet misschien wel gaan overwegen om een fatsoenlijke slaapplaats te gaan zoeken nu je broer weg is" Ging hij verder.

Had ik niet een paar seconden geleden tegen hem gezegd dat hij niet met mijn leven moest gaan bemoeien. Hij had dan misschien een punt maar ik wist zelf wel dat ik een slaapplaats moest gaan zoeken. Het zou dan misschien moeilijk gaan worden, ik was er van overtuigd dat het me ging lukken en wel zonder zijn hulp.

Morgan keek me opeens woedend aan. "je weet toch wel dat je het niet lang gaat vol houden zonder je broer".Ik voelde een steek in mijn hart, Morgan had gelijk. Zonder mijn broer was ik verloren. Ik had zolang ik mijn kon herinneren Dylan aan mijn zijde gehad. Toen ik bij Thilde woonde waren we al onafscheidelijk.

Ik draaide me naar hem om en keek hem woest aan. "Morgan vlieg toch op, ik wil jou medelijden niet" en ik wuifde met mijn hand richting de huizen, maar Morgan bleef koppig staan.

"Denk jij dat ik jou hier de les zit te lezen? Dan kan je dat gauw vergeten!" riep hij boos naar me.

Ik schrok een beetje, ik had Morgan wel vaker boos gezien tegen de meeste District bewoners, maar tegen mij en mijn broer was hij altijd aardig geweest. Een raar gevoel propte zich op in mijn buik. Wat was dit voor gevoel? Waarom deed Morgan zo tegen mij?

" Je gaat het zo niet redden Allison" herhaalde hij nogmaals. "Niemand kan in zijn eentje op straat leven en dat weet jij maar al te goed" zei hij mijn zijn vinger wijzend naar mij. Het was inderdaad zo dat Dylan en ik altijd een fatsoenlijke maaltijd bij elkaar konden sparen alleen omdat we samen waren. Als ik het alleen zou doen dan zou ik niet eens voor een hele week genoeg bij elkaar hebben om mezelf te voedden.

En opeens drong te werkelijkheid tot me door.

**Hier is eindelijk Hoofdstuk 2 :) Sorry dat ik er lang over heb gedaan om hem te posten maar nu is ie er :D Ik moet Serentie-Ishida als mijn Beta en XxwhitechocolatexX bedanken ze hebben me heel erg geholpen met dit hoofdstuk en daar ben ik hun erg dankbaar voor. **

**Nogmaals sorry voor de korte lengte maar de volgende hoofdstukken gaan zeker langer worden! En ik hoop dat jullie heel veel tips voor mij hebben zodat ik de volgende hoofdstukken nog beter kan maken!**

**xx Indontknow**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

De zon was al bijna onder. De straten van het district werden langzamerhand gehuld in het duisternis. Overal sprongen kleine lichtjes aan wat een gezellige sfeer gaf,maar dat was het niet.

Morgan en ik stonden allebei nog steeds woedend tegenover elkaar. Ik begreep eigenlijk niet waar die woede vandaan kwam. Gaf Morgan nou om mij? Of was dit maar schijn?

Uiteindelijk brak ik het ijs. "Ik vind wel een slaapplaats". Morgan's woede ebde een beetje weg maar hij bleef me nog steeds boos aankijken. "En hoe denk je dat dan te gaan doen?" vroeg hij. Alweer kwam Morgan met een goed punt.

Eigenlijk was het wel gemakkelijk om een goede slaapplaats te vinden in het District. Vele mensen stonden er namelijk vaak voor open om andere mensen in hun huis te laten intrekken, maar dat gold vast niet voor een zwerver.

Een huis zelf bouwen was immers geen optie. De materialen voor een nieuw huis waren zo duur dat zelfs de rijkste mensen in het District er niet aan begonnen en meestal werden oude huizen die leeg stonden vaak gebruikt voor een beter doeleinde, zoals het oude huis van Thilde.

Mijn broer en ik hadden het vaak overwogen om in het oude huis van Thilde te wonen. Helaas vlak nadat wij de straat op waren gegaan had een jong stel zich ingetrokken in het huis. We waren toen erg teleurgesteld geweest en hadden zelfs nog geprobeerd om de mensen het huis te jagen, maar jammer genoeg was dat niet gelukt.

Ik kon ook gaan zoeken naar een andere oude man of vrouw die misschien net zoals Thilde voor mij wilde zorgen. Er waren genoeg oude mensen in het District, echter was ik bang dat me weer hetzelfde ging overkomen als met Thilde en dat na een tijdje de oude man of vrouw overleed en ik weer op straat stond. Nee, dat was ook geen optie.

Of ik kon ook natuurlijk uit het District ontsnappen en met allerlei dieren in het bos gaan wonen. Dan zou ik mijn dagen gaan slijten met kleren maken van het organisme om me heen en elke dag verse bessen en noten eten. Maar ik verwierp dat idee snel, het was toch onmogelijk

Ik had ook nog iets gehoord over District 13. Dat er nog steeds mensen leefde in dat gebied ondanks dat het een paar jaar geleden was vernietigt. Ik moest dan wel over de bergen heen en er was een grote kans dat District 13 niet eens bestond en dat er alleen maar een verlaten stuk land daar was.

Vluchten naar het Capitool was al helemaal geen optie. Ik zou dan dwars door alle Districten moeten en er was grote kans dat ik gauw herkent zou worden door de Capitool mensen. Iedereen had natuurlijk mijn broer in de hongerspelen gezien, dat was dan misschien het nadeel om een tweeling te zijn.

"Allison ik vroeg je wat" zei Morgan nors tegen me. Ik was zo in mijn gedachten bezig geweest dat ik niet gemerkt had dat ik nog steeds in gesprek was met Morgan. Even knipperde ik met mijn ogen.

"Sorry wat vroeg je ook alweer?". Morgan zuchtte en rolde met zijn ogen.

"En hoe denk je dat dan te gaan doen?" herhaalde hij zijn vraag.

"ik slaap deze week nog op straat en verder zie ik wel"

Maar Morgan accepteerde dat antwoord niet zo makkelijk. "Allison, je weet toch wel dat we het nu over jouw toekomst hebben? Je kunt niet zomaar mij negeren! Ik probeer hier jou te helpen Allison! Begrijp dat toch! Stel je voor dat de vredesbewakers dadelijk langs komen en jou meenemen? Voor het zelfde geld kan het zo zijn dat ze jou tot een Avox maken! Wil je dat?

Ik slikte. Dat was ook een optie geweest. Helaas wou ik eigenlijk liever die optie vermijden. Ik had er vaak genoeg over gehoord in het District maar ik kreeg er nu al nachtmerries van. Ze sneden namelijk je tong eruit en maakte je zo tot slaafje, zo'n leven wilde ik helemaal niet lijden.

"Natuurlijk wil ik geen Avox worden" antwoorden ik terug. "Maar wat moet ik dan doen?".

"Aha je geeft dus toe dat je het niet alleen kan". Boos wilde ik iets naar hem roepen dat het niet zo was, maar ik wist dat Morgan alweer gelijk had. Waarom moest Morgan toch altijd gelijk hebben?

Weer waren we stil voor een tijdje. Terwijl ik met mijn gevoelens worstelde stond Morgan met een diepe frons tegenover me. "Oké, je hebt gelijk" zei ik uiteindelijk. "ik kan inderdaad geen slaapplaats vinden. Zelfs al zou ik ervoor kunnen werken alsnog zou niemand me in zijn of haar huis laten!".

"En als ik jouw in huis neem?".

Met open mond staarde ik Morgan aan. Ik was overdonderd door dit verzoek en ik voelde hoe mijn keel opeens droog was geworden. "Je maakt een grapje toch?". Morgan keek me serieus aan en schudde van nee.

"Waarom zou ik een grapje maken? Ik ben toch een chagrijnige oude man?".

Dit voelde raar. Nog nooit in mijn leven had iemand mij sprakeloos gemaakt,zelfs Dylan was het niet gelukt. Niemand kon mij van mij stuk brengen. Scheldwoorden deden me niks, maar dit hoorde gewoon niet.

"Morgan meen je dit nou echt? Ik bedoel dit komt zo onverwachts" zei ik zachtjes.

"Ik had jullie twee al een tijdje in de smiezen, ik was al lang geleden van plan om jullie in huis te nemen". Maar helaas had ik niet voor mijn rekening gehouden dat je broer zich zelf ging aanbieden bij de hongerspelen". Een vonk van woede ging door me heen.

"Dus je zegt nu dat je de dood van mijn broer kon voorkomen?" zei ik met een licht geïrriteerde stem. Te laat besefte Morgan wat hij had gezegd.

"O nee Allison zo bedoelde ik het…". Maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken.

"Waarom heb je het niet eerder gezegd?!" schreeuwde ik boos naar hem.

Wat net nog een fijn gesprek had moeten zijn was helemaal de verkeerde kant op gegaan. Als ik het goed had begrepen had Morgan de dood van Dylan kunnen voorkomen. Hij had gezegd dat hij er al langer aan gedacht had om ons mee in zijn huis te nemen. Alleen was er nu geen "ons" maar een "ik", Dylan was er niet meer.

"Allison, ik begrijp het niet hoezo is het mijn schuld?". Morgan stond met zijn armen gespreid en keek me vragend aan.

"Dylan heeft zich zelf aangeboden bij de hongerspelen omdat hij een huis voor ons wilde verdienen!" schreeuwde ik tegen hem.

Geschrokken keek Morgan mij aan. "Was dat zijn reden?".

"Natuurlijk was dat zijn reden! Wat had je dan gedacht? Dat hij het voor de lol deed?" schreeuwde ik terug naar Morgan. Maar Morgan was nog niet uit het veld geslagen. "En hoe kon ik dat dan weten? Heb ik ook ooit met jullie gesprokken over dat soort dingen? Jullie spraken trouwens bijna nooit met iemand! Het is nu de eerste keer dat ik het hoor wat je broer van plan was geweest!"

Morgan had alweer gelijk. Het begon me nu echt de keel uit te hangen dat hij al de hele tijd gelijk had. "Waarom had je hem dan niet tegengehouden als je wilde dat we bij jou wilde intrekken?".

"Had je dat beter niet zelf kunnen doen? .Er was altijd grote kans dat je broer niet meer terug kwam toch?. Dus ga nu niet de schuld in mijn schoenen schuiven!". Morgan leek net mijn vader. Ook al had ik nooit een vader gehad, ik had het vaak genoeg gezien om het me te kunnen voorstellen hoe het was.

"Jij bent niet de baas over mij" schreeuwde ik tegen hem om het gesprek een andere wending te geven.

"O nee we gaan niet deze kant op, ik ben hier een conversatie met jou aan het voeren" riep Morgan in de verdediging. "Jij begint hier ruzie met mij te maken ik niet met jou! Het enige wat ik doe is een slaapplaats voor je aanbieden, ben je daar niet tevreden mee?".

Ik was sprakeloos, Morgan had inderdaad aangeboden om een slaapplaats aan te bieden en het eerste wat ik doe is hem meteen de schuld te geven van mijn problemen. Wat een verschrikkelijk persoon was ik.

"Allison begrijp me goed. Ik had het echt niet zo bedoeld". Ik staarde naar de grond. Ik durfde Morgan niet meer aan te kijken. Bang dat ik weer stomme dingen ging zeggen en dat hij nog een keer gelijk zou hebben.

Morgan stak zijn hand uit. "Laten we dit gesprek bij mijn huis voortzetten, iedereen staat te kijken". Snel wierp ik een vlugge blik op mijn omgeving, ik had helemaal niet in de gaten gehad dat het plein zich weer gevuld had met mensen. Vele mensen draaiden snel hun hoofd weg toen ze me zagen kijken en gingen weer verder waarmee ze bezig waren.

Ik knikte en pakte Morgans hand vast, hij voelde droog en rimpelig aan en ik had bijna de nijging om zijn hand los te laten. Terwijl we het plein afliepen veranderde de witte stenen in een klein paadje die slingerend zich een weg baande door het District.

De huizen werden steeds kleiner en meer vervallen naarmate je steeds meer het einde van het District naderde. Er waren ook minder lichtjes, waarschijnlijk omdat ze hier meer op hun kosten moesten letten voor stroom of ze juist vroeg wilde slapen.

Eindelijk kwamen we aan bij het einde van het District. De hekken van het District waren net onder stroom gezet en je kon de stroom zien oplichtte in de nacht. Aan het einde van het pad stond het huis van Morgan die ik eigenlijk nog nooit gezien had.

Het houten huis was helemaal zwart geblakerd aan de buitenkant en het stond zo scheef dat het dak bijna de grond raakte. De planken van de veranda van het huis staken overal uit en je moest waarschijnlijk uitkijken waar je liep ,als je niet een plank in je gezicht wilde krijgen. De ramen van het huis waren als enigste van het huis nog steeds intact. Kortom een huis waar ik me al thuis ging voelen als ik ernaar keek.

Terwijl we over het krakende trapje van de veranda liepen vroeg ik me af hoelang dit huis hier al stond. In ieder geval was Morgan er erg trots op want op de deur hing een bordje met "Welkom thuis" wat erg bevredigend aanvoelde. Morgan liet mijn hand los en met veel moeite probeerde hij de deur open te krijgen, wat hem uiteindelijk ook wel lukte.

Toen we binnen waren deed Morgan het licht huis was nog erger dan aan de buitenkant, overal waar je keek lag er rotzooi. Het huis bestond uit één ruimte wat misschien niet zo erg handig was. In de linkerhoek van de ruimte stond een klein fornuisje en een wastafel die vol zat met vieze vaat. Vermoedelijk lag die vaat er langer dan dit huis bestond. Verder stond er naast de wastafel een kleine tafel met twee stoelen die leken elk moment uit elkaar te kunnen vallen.

Een eenzaam bed stond helemaal achterin in de rechterhoek. Het was niet opgemaakt en het zag er heel erg vies uit, het dekbed was vast nooit gewassen. Aan de andere kant van het bed stond een bank met daarvoor een televisie wat me heel erg verbaasden. Misschien was Morgan toch rijker dan ik dacht.

Maar wat mij het meest intrigeerde was het grote schilderij dat je tegemoet lachte als je binnenkwam. Op de achtergrond van het schilderij kon je de grote bergen zien met hun witte ijstoppen. Het huis van Morgan stond er ook op maar hij was pas gebouwd, het dak stond niet scheef en hout van het huis had een mooie bruine kleur. Voor het huis stond een lachende jongere Morgan met een mooi gezond gebit in plaats van zijn gele en rotte tanden. Morgan had twee armen geslagen om twee jongens die boos hem van hun af wilde schudde. Het leek net een foto , zo mooi was het gemaakt.

Opeens besefte ik dat die twee jongens Morgans zoons moesten zijn. Ze leken echt sprekend op hem. Ze hadden allebei korte bruine krullen en dezelfde bruine ogen als hun vader. Ondanks dat ze alle twee krullen en bruine ogen hadden leken de twee jongens totaal niet op elkaar. De jongen links van Morgan was erg lang en zou wel een kop boven Morgan uitsteken als Morgan niet een arm om hem heen had geslagen. De jongen rechts van Morgan had dezelfde lengte als zijn vader en had allerlei kleine sproetjes om zijn neus . Ze keken allebei op de zelfde manier boos als hun vader.

Misschien was dat de reden geweest van Morgan om ons te laten in te trekken in zijn huis. Opeens schaamde ik me heel erg dat ik zo bot tegen hem had gedaan. Morgan had het heel goed bedoeld, hij miste gewoon zijn twee zoons. Maar misschien waren het zijn zoons helemaal niet en had ik me vergist. Dus besloot ik dat ik deze kwestie maar voor later te bewaren als het goed uitkwam.

Toen ik op keek om te kijken waar Morgan was zag ik hem bij het kleine tafeltje staan, hij was blijkbaar koffie gaan zetten. Hij had een trechter gestopt in een thermoskan terwijl hij er koffie poeder ingooiden. Hij draaide zich naar mij om en vroeg vriendelijk: "Koffie?". Ik knikte en liep naar hem toe.

Morgan was eindelijk klaar met koffie zetten en schonk koffie in twee zelfgemaakte bekers van aardewerk. Ze waren niet geverfd maar er stonden wel namen op. "Owen" en "Ben". Waarschijnlijk de namen van de twee jongens op het schilderij

We zaten een tijdje tegenover elkaar terwijl we stilletjes onze koffie dronken. "Het spijt me" zei ik tenslotte. "Het is al goed ik snapte je frustratie" antwoorden Morgan terug.

"Maar…" stamelde ik.

"Allison ik zei dat het goed was je hoeft je niet meer verder te verontschuldigen".Ik zuchtte. Het luchtte op om dat antwoord te horen van Morgan.

Morgan stond op. "Nou ik ga maar eens naar bed ik zoek even een deken voor je en dan kan je op de bank slapen".

"Mag ik dan blijven?" vroeg ik verbaast. "Had je me toen straks niet gehoord? Dit is je nieuwe thuis!" zei hij grijnzend. Ik lachte terug, ik wende nu al aan het idee om hier te wonen. Met een tevreden zucht kroop ik onder de deken die Morgan voor me gepakt had.

Helaas merkte ik na een tijdje dat ik de slaap niet kon vatten. Het idee dat Dylan er niet meer was beangstigde me toch heel erg. Dylan en ik hadden bijna acht jaar lang samen op straat geslapen en nu sliep ik helemaal alleen, zonder Dylan. Het was alsof er een grote leegte was achter gelaten in mijn hart. Ik draaide me om en probeerde mijn tranen achter te houden, ik had mezelf beloofd om niet te huilen.

Maar ik kon er niks aan doen, ik moest de hele tijd aan Dylan denken. Ik mistte nu al de manier waarop hij me aan het lachen kon krijgen en hoe ik altijd zijn problemen moest oplossen. Ik voelde hoe de tranen achter mijn ogen brandde toen ik Dylan's lachende gezicht voor me zag. Het was gewoon niet eerlijk!

Terwijl ik vocht tegen mijn tranen begonnen er opeens allerlei herinneringen naar boven te komen. Alles wat ik tot nu toe met Dylan had meegemaakt leek zich weer allemaal te herhalen, maar ik besefte nu pas echt dat Dylan nooit meer zou terug komen. Zijn lieve lach, onhandige uiterlijk en vooral het grappige geluidje wat hij maakte als hij sliep, het zou nooit meer terugkomen.

Ik beet op mijn lip en draaide me om en begon weer te woelen. Ik zuchtte en trok de deken van me af, dan maar een wandeling. Misschien helpt dat eerder dan hier de hele tijd te blijven liggen en te piekeren. Ik wou net mijn oude versleten schoenen aan doen, toen ik opeens een raar geluidje hoorde.

Geschrokken keek ik om me heen en keek waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Even had ik het gevoel dat Dylan in het bed lag dat in de hoek van de kamer stond. " Dylan?" fluisterde ik zachtjes. Voorzichtig liep ik naar het bed toe en keek wie er onder lag, het was Morgan. ik grijnsde, Morgan maakte precies hetzelfde geluid als Dylan.

Voetje voor voetje sloop ik weer terug naar de bank en kroop weer onder de deken. Terwijl ik luisterde naar het grappige geluid dat Morgan voorbracht voelde ik mezelf een beetje kalmeren. Misschien was mijn verdrietig toch niet zo erg als Morgan erbij was.

En met die gedachte viel ik uiteindelijk in een droomloze slaap.

**Hier is Hoofdstuk 3 :) Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk leuk zullen vinden, ik heb er namelijk heel erg mijn best op gedaan. Ik wil heel graag mijn Beta Serenetie-Ischida die mij heel veel tips heeft gegeven om dit hoofdstuk beter te maken. Ook wil ik XxwhitechocolatexX bedanken die heel veel ideeën heeft geven.**

**Dit hoofdstuk is al veel langer dan de vorige hoofdstukken maar toch vraag ik jullie om een review te schrijven zodat ik de volgende hoofdstukken nog beter kan maken ;)**

**xxx Indontknow**


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

_De paniek steeg hem naar het hoofd, de ogen van de jongen die hij gedood had volgde hem nu overal. Waar hij ook keek zag hij de felle licht blauwe ogen hem verschrikt aanstaren. Hij had al geprobeerd die verschrikte ogen weg te drukken met gedachtes dat hij de winnaar was geworden, maar helaas hielp het niet. De meeste mensen die hij tegenkwam hadden gevraagd of het goed met hem ging en meestal antwoordde hij gewoon: "Ja". Alleen was het juist het tegenover gestelde. Hij wist niet wat hem bezielde toen hij de speer pakte, alleen was het nu te laat. _

_Over een paar dagen zou hij al naar District 8 gaan en de gedachte dat hij de tweelingzus van Dylan, de jongen die hij vermoord had, onder ogen moet zien joeg hem angst aan. Zijn Mentor had al vrolijk de beelden terug laten zien aan hem en hij was al bijna in schok geraakt. De gezichten die geschrokken naar het beeld staarde had hij bijna niet kunnen aanzien._

_En toen zag hij haar. Een meisje dat precies op haar broer leek, haar felle blauwe ogen starend naar het grote scherm terwijl een verdrietig gezicht de achtergrond vormde voor haar blauwe ogen. Haar bruine haar dat aan alle kanten uitpiekte en haar handen die zich balde tot vuisten. Smekend had hij gevraagd aan zijn Mentor of hij het filmpje wilde doorspoelen, Maar zijn Mentor stond erop en zo hadden ze het filmpje gekeken tot de laatste minuut._

_Zuchtend leunde hij over de balustrade van zijn nieuwe huis. Het was groot, veel groter dan hij verwacht had. Het huis was spierwit met een groot balkon, die uitkeek over de olievelden. De raamkozijnen waren afgezet met prachtige vormen van bloemen waardoor het huis een beetje opgefleurd eruit zag. Het dak vormde zich tot een punt met bijna bovenaan het kleine raampje van de zolder._

_Een klein stemmetje riep zijn naam, geschrokken draaide hij vliegensvlug om. Een klein meisje met ongeveer een leeftijd van vier jaar stond in de deur opening. Het meisje had dezelfde blonde haren als hem en ze keek angstig bijna verdrietig. "Gaat alles goed grote broer?" zei ze met een trillerig stemmetje._

_De jongen lachte naar zijn zusje en pakte haar op. "Alles is goed met grote broer" zei hij terwijl hij haar zachtjes tegen zich aandrukte. " Je liegt" zei ze terwijl ze opeens hevig begon te trillen. Even keken de twee elkaar aan, ze hadden nooit een ultieme band gehad van wegen het feit dat hun ouders gescheiden waren. _

_Dat verklaarde misschien ook dat ze alleen hun haarkleur met elkaar gemeen hadden._

_Zijn kleine zusje was scherp van geest, had heldere grijze ogen en stond stevig in haar schoenen. Integendeel tot hem die altijd bang was voor iedereen en alles, maar als hun twee bij elkaar waren leek het net of de rollen waren omgedraaid. De jongen als een stoere grote broer en het meisje als een angstig klein zusje._

_Hij zetten haar weer neer en zei zacht: "Grote broer zou nooit tegen jou liegen, er is niks aan de hand". Het rillen verdween en zij keek hem met een geïrriteerde blik aan. "Je liegt" herhaalde ze weer. Hij schudde zij hoofd en antwoordde: " Er is echt niks aan de hand, kom dan ga ik je in bed stoppen". Even trok ze een beteuterd gezicht, maar algauw liep ze met hem mee naar binnen._

_Even draaide hij zich nog om en hij wierp een blik op de sterren buiten._

_ "God mogen me bijstaan" fluisterde hij zacht en zijn woorden verdwenen langzaam in de nacht._

**Allison Garden**

Het was alweer een week geleden dat Dylan vermoord was in de spelen. Ik had geprobeerd om het huis van Morgan op te ruimen , maar dat staakte ik al na de eerste dag toen ik in de gaten had gehad dat er geen einde aan de rotzooi van Morgan kwam. Ook had ik de hele week met de vraag gezeten wie de jongens op het schilderij waren. Helaas had ik nog niet de moed ervoor gehad om het te vragen.

Toen ik op een dag wakker werd, merkte ik dat de zon al hoog aan de hemel stond. Vermoeit stapte ik uit mijn bed en keek de kamer rond. Sommige dingen waren me sinds de eerste nacht dat ik bij Morgan was ingetrokken helemaal niet opgevallen, waarschijnlijk omdat het toen erg donker was.

Naast het schilderij dat mij sinds die nacht erg had geïntrigeerd stond een grootte witte kast die bijna niet opviel tegen de muur. Wat me toen ook niet eerder was opgevallen was dat er een mat in het midden van de kamer lag. Eerst had ik verwacht dat de mat net zou mooi zou zijn als het schilderij dat in de kamer hing, maar helaas kwam ik er al snel achter dat het niet zo was

Gapend liep ik op mijn dooie gemak naar het kleine keukentje toe om koffie te maken. Toen ik de thermoskan en de filter pakte besefte ik opeens dat ik eigenlijk nog nooit een mijn hele leven koffie had gezet. Zuchtend zette ik de twee mokken op tafel en plofte op een van de stoelen, had ik maar gevraagd aan Morgan hoe ik koffie moest zetten. Stilletjes staarde ik voor mij uit en bedacht wat ik nu zou doen als Dylan er nog steeds was geweest.

Diep in gedachten verzonken merkte ik niet dat Morgan al wakker was geworden. Kreunend en steunend kwam Morgan uit zijn bed en schuifelde naar de buitendeur. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen Morgan met een krakend geluid de deur langzaam open deed.

" Waar ga je naar toe?" vroeg ik snel. Als antwoord murmelde Morgan terug: "Toilet" en hij verdween door de deur naar buiten. Het "Toilet" wat Morgan noemde , was een kleine oude krot dat aan de achterkant van het huis stond. De eerste keer dat ik daar naar het toilet was gegaan, was ik zo geschrokken van de viezigheid dat ik toen de hele dag niet meer naar het toilet durfde te gaan.

Terwijl ik rustig probeerde uit te vogelen hoe de trechter werkte kwam Morgan weer na enige tijd binnen. Morgan keek me vragend aan toen hij zag waar ik mee bezig was. "Wat ben jij in hemelsnaam aan het doen?" vroeg hij op een toon die mij niet aanstond. Ik wierp een woedende blik op hem. "Ik probeer koffie te zetten" zei ik nonchalant. Morgan barstte in lachen uit.

"Zo doe je dat niet!" riep hij schaterend. Lachend pakte hij de trechter en thermoskan uit mijn handen. Ik wilde hem eigenlijk slaan en het zelf proberen, maar ik beheerste me en keek hem alleen woedend aan. " Trek niet zo'n boos gezicht, daar schiet je niks mee op" zei hij nonchalant. Ik negeerde hem en keek naar Morgan die de koffie ging klaarzetten.

We zaten weer tegenover elkaar toen Morgan eindelijk klaar was. Het was niet erg ingewikkeld geweest om de koffie te zetten, maar ik had goed in mijn hoofd geprent hoe ik het later moest doen zodat ik straks geen hulp meer hoefde van Morgan.

Alweer keek ik naar de mokken waar "Owen" en "Ben" opstonden. Waren het de namen van zijn zoons of waren het gewoon willekeurige namen? Ik kende Morgan nog niet zo goed en het was misschien niet verstandig om meteen te beginnen over zijn verleden, maar ik kon het gewoon niet meer uithouden.

"Morgan ik" Maar ik kon mijn zin niet eens afmaken of de deur vloog ineens open. Van schrik liet ik de koffie uit mijn handen ,waarnaar hij een waterval van koffie veroorzaakte op het kleine tafeltje. "Wat moet dat? Het is nog ochtend! Heb je nooit geleerd om mensen 's morgens niet te storen?" riep Morgan boos naar degene in de deuropening. " Excuseer mij dat ik u stoor, maar het is al middag als u het wilt weten".

In de deuropening stond de meest rare creatie die ik ooit in mijn hele leven had gezien. Dandelion Chase was haar naam, een modder vette vrouw die de begeleider van Dylan was geweest tijdens hongerspelen. Ze had deze keer een knalroze jurk aan met allerlei verschillende kleuren snoepjes. Ze had een spierwitte krullig kapsel met een bijpassende strik erbij.

Haar kleine waterige oogjes keken woest naar Morgan, die bijna niet zijn lach in kon houden. "Hoe durft u zo beledigend tegen mij te doen, u moet beter weten meneer Wilder" zei ze terwijl ze met haar handen in haar zij stond. Achter haar werd gekucht, Dandelion negeerde het geluid en keek nog steeds boos naar Morgan. "Meneer Wilder ik wil graag nu uw excuses hebben!".

"Dandelion alsjeblieft maakt het niet nog erger dan het al is". "Erger dan het al is?" wat was er dan aan de hand? Wat er iets ernstig gebeurd? Ik ging verzitten op de stoel om te kijken wie er achter Dandelion stond , alleen viel er niet veel te zien omdat Dandelion de hele deuropening bezette.

"Maar Luzerne, je weet toch dat een man manieren moet tonen tegen een vrouw? Was dat niet het eerste wat je ooit tegen mij zei?". Een elegante vrouw stapte achter Dandelion vandaan. Ze had kort zwart haar en gif groene ogen die dwars door je heen leken te kijken. Ze was erg mager en bleek en het zwarte mantel pakje dat ze aan had leek het nog meer te versterken.

Een soepel lachje speelde om haar mond en ze zei: " Het is leuk om je te ontmoeten Allison Garden, ik heb veel over je gehoord van je broer".

"Die er niet meer is" vulde ik haar aan, meteen trok Luzerne een verdrietig gezicht. "Allison ik heb me nog niet eens voorgesteld en je doet nu al gemeen tegen mij".

"Ik doe niet gemeen, ik vertel alleen de waarheid. En voor het geval u het wilt weten, ik weet u naam allang hoor" zei ik op een rustige kalme toon tegen haar. Ik mocht haar al niet vanaf het begin dat ik haar naast mijn broer had zien staan bij het begin van de hongerspelen. ze mocht dan misschien een goede styliste zijn, maar iets aan haar vond ik helemaal niet leuk ondanks dat ik niet wist wat het was.

Luzerne stond perplex, ze mocht dan misschien mentaal sterker zijn dan Dandelion. Ondanks was ze erg snel op haar tenen getrapt en dat kon je erg goed zien aan haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Ze wilde nog iets tegen me zeggen alleen kwam er geen enkel geluid uit haar mond, ze kon geen belediging voor me bedenken.

Een stilte viel tussen de groep en niemand durfde iets te zeggen. Uiteindelijk klapte Dandelion in haar handen en ze zette haar mooiste glimlach op. "Nou, nou mensen het is nu niet de tijd om zo tegen elkaar te gaan doen". Even keken Morgan en ik elkaar aan, ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Heb je ruzie met hun?" vroeg ik. Morgan schudde zijn hoofd en haalde zijn schouders op."Ik denk dat ze eerder hier voor jou komen Allison". Verward keek ik Morgan aan, waarom zouden ze voor mij komen?

"Allison" zei Dandelion met een poeslief stemmetje. "We hebben veel te bespreken voor morgen en ik wil je dadelijk heel graag aan dit leuke team overlaten". Ik verstijfde, waarom zouden ze mij aan het team van Dylan overlaten? Was dit een grap? Had ik iets verkeerds gedaan?

"Wat bedoelt u precies mevrouw Chase? U gaat me toch niet vertellen dat ik ook aan de hongerspelen mee moet gaan doen?"

"Maar natuurlijk niet liefje! De hongerspelen zijn pas weer over een jaar en niemand wil natuurlijk dat een meisje met zo'n mooi gezichtje meedoet aan de hongerspelen!" zei ze vrolijk.

"Ja ja, alsof dat ooit is voorgekomen" mompelde ik.

Dandelion deed of ze niets had gehoord en ging gewoon verder met haar verhaal. "Nee liefje, het team gaat je mooi maken voor de Zegetoer morgen. We willen natuurlijk dat je er prachtig uitziet op tv en niet zoals" ze stopte even midden in haar zin en ze zocht snel naar de goede woorden. "Komt ter zaken Dandelion" zei Morgan snel om het gesprek een andere wending te geven.

Dandelion wierp een boze blik op Morgan en vervolgde haar verhaal: "Nou ik bedoel het niet gemeen liefje, maar zoals je er nu uitziet kun je jezelf niet vertonen op het podium. Je bent het toch eens met me liefje?". Ik hoorde haar allang niet meer, ik moest het podium op met de moordenaar van mijn broer.

Ik was helemaal leeg van binnen, iedereen en alles om me heen leek te verdwijnen. Ik wist dat ik ooit in de ogen moest gaan kijken van de moordenaar ,maar ik wist niet dat het zo snel ging. Het was nog niet eens een week geleden geweest dat mijn broer vermoord was en ik moest nu al op het podium op om de hand van zijn moordenaar te schudden.

Waarom kwamen al deze dingen zo snel? Eerst het probleem met de slaapplek en nu dit. Het probleem met de slaapplek was wel erg snel opgelost moest ik zeggen maar ik zou voor geen goud het podium op gaan. De jongen die de speer had gegooid, had heel mijn leven overhoop gehaald.

Nog nooit van mijn leven had ik erover nagedacht dat ik zonder Dylan zou zitten. Ik had altijd gedacht dat ik lang en gelukkig in het District zou leven met Thilde en Dylan. Thilde was nooit erg oud geweest en Thilde was nog nooit ziek geweest zover ik wist. Toch was haar dood heel onverwachts gekomen.

In plaats van dat mensen uit het District ons in hun huis namen, weigerde ze ons en ze gingen weer verder met hun leven. In het District was ook geen weeshuis, dus mijn broer en ik hadden in die tijd helemaal nergens om naar toe te gaan. Langzaam waren we er wel aan gewend geraakt om op straat te leven maar het waren de ergste dagen van mijn leven geweest.

Ondanks dat we op straat leefde, hadden Dylan en ik wel eerlijk geleefd. We probeerde elk baantje of klusje dat we te pakken kregen te nemen en zo verdiende we makkelijk ons brood. Ik had ook de weken voor de hongerspelen zoveel mogelijk baantjes genomen om genoeg geld te verdienen, zodat ik de hele dag kon kijken naar Dylan.

"Allison!". Meteen werd ik terug gesleurd naar de werkelijkheid, ik was iedereen op slag vergeten. "Wat was de vraag?" vroeg ik verward. Dandelion rolde met haar ogen en wees drie mensen naast haar aan. "Ik wilde je net voorstellen aan deze drie mensen van het team die je onder handen gaan nemen".

De drie mensen die Dandelion aanwees waren drie jonge meisje die alle drie als druppels water op elkaar leken. Ze hadden alle drie lange blonde vlechten die tot hun knieën kwamen. Alle drie hadden ze verschillende kleuren huiden, de meest rechtse had een blauwe kleur huid, de middelste een roze kleur en de linkse had een licht groene kleur huid. Verder hadden ze alle drie witten kanten jurkjes aan die losjes om hun lijf heen hingen. Dandelion lachte haar hagelwitte tanden bloot en stelde ze voor als Jada, Jenna en Joa. Ik moest waarschijnlijk er zelf achter komen welke naam bij wie hoorde.

"O, voor ik het vergeet"zei Dandelion snel. "Je hebt hem misschien vaker gezien, maar dit is"

"Ja ja, het is al goed Dandelion ik kan mezelf wel voorstellen". Achter Dandelion verscheen een dood normale man. Hij had kort bruin haar en een blauwe bloes met een nette spijkerbroek aan. Zijn donkere ogen keken me verveeld aan.

Hij stak vriendelijk zijn hand uit en ik schudde hem met een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Deze man straalde iets uit waar je erg rustig van werd. "Mijn naam is Alastair Redknapp het is leuk om je te ontmoeten Allison" zei hij met een vriendelijke glimlach.

"Het is ook leuk om u te ontmoeten meneer Redknapp"zei ik verlegen. Zijn vriendelijke glimlach verdween meteen en hij keek me serieus aan. "Luister goed Allison, morgen ga jij dat podium op en je gaat toneelspelen zoals je nog nooit van je leven gespeeld hebt. Het spijt me heel erg van je broer en dat bedoel ik oprecht. Als ik zie dat je de winnaar met maar ook een vinger aanraakt, zal ik de bewakers persoonlijk op je afsturen en je hier weg halen,is dat duidelijk?

Even was ik stil, deze man was helemaal niet aardig. Ik moest toegeven dat ik hem inderdaad wel vaker had gezien, maar hij had altijd als een aardig man geleken. Hij was blijkbaar erg duidelijk over zijn doel en hij wilde zeker niet dat het door mij zou gaan mislukken. De gedachten dat deze man ook zo tegen Dylan had gedaan , liet een rilling over mijn rug lopen.

"Het is duidelijk meneer Redknapp" fluisterde ik. "Goed, ik zie je morgen om tien uur 's ochtends bij het stadhuis oké? En wees asjeblieft op tijd, ik hou niet van laatkomers". En daarmee was het afgerond, met een klap viel de deur dicht en weg was Alastair.

Weer was het stil terwijl iedereen naar de deur staarde. Dandelion verbak weer de stilte door nerveus te lachen. "O, liefje let maar niet op hem. Hij is altijd zo geweest, je hoeft je echt niet daar druk om te maken". Ze draaide zich om naar de deur, "Kom iedereen, ik denk dat de kok al een overheerlijke maaltijd voor ons klaar heeft staan". Lachend verdwenen ze allemaal in de deuropening en Morgan en ik waren weer alleen.

"Ik vind het maar een vreemd stel" zei Morgan na een tijdje. "Zomaar binnen komen wandelen en verwachten dat je straks prachtig en mooi op het podium komt te staan". Morgan zuchtte en stond langzaam op. "Ik ga maar even het District in, wil je ook mee?". Ik knikte en pakte een doek voor de koffie. "Dat kun je later doen Allison, ik heb er nu geen zin in om op jou te wachten".

Ik knikte weer en liep rustig met Morgan de deur uit. Terwijl we het pad volgde naar het grote plein van het District kwamen er allerlei gedachten in me op. Een ding stond vast, Alastair Redknapp was niet gemeen of brutaal.

Hij was net zoals ik, koudbloedig.

* * *

**Zo nog een laatste hoofdstuk, voordat ik op vakantie ga:) Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden en dat jullie mijn volgende hoofdstukken ook leuk zullen vinden**

**Ik moet Serentie-Ishida bedanken die mijn Beta nu is. Ze geeft me altijd heel veel tips en door haar heb ik mijn schrijfstijl heel erg kunnen verbeteren. Ook moet ik XxwhitechocolatexX bedanken voor de goede ideeën die ze altijd geeft en voor het beoordelen van mijn hoofdstukken.**

**Hopelijk hebben jullie nog allemaal een fijne vakantie!**

**xxx Indontknow**


End file.
